Crazy
by lycanlover1964
Summary: Roni is a lonely girl, her parents don‘t want her, she lives with an eccentric aunt. On her sixteenth birthday she is given a magical amulet. Strange things begin to happen. SethxOC/EmbryxOC Rated M for safety and futher chapters. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Twilight Sagas, they are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I only own my own imagination.**

Roni's POV:

I walked softly into the kitchen, I had had another restless night. I wished I could actually sleep. Auntie Hazel even had me bathe in herbs that were suppose to relax me. They helped some, but not much. School was hell, so Auntie took me out and let me home school myself. I actually think I was learning more this way. I read lots of history books, did math when I cooked, and studied nature for my science. I was much happier not having to deal with my peers. The other girls just made fun of me, I guess I did dress strange, but it was comfortable. My obsession with wearing long skirts and peasant tops, with sparkly flip-flops, made me the laugh of the school. I smiled at my Auntie, cause she wore basically the same thing. Only she liked her feet bare.

Tomorrow I would be sixteen, my Auntie had been in her attic for hours, not allowing me to enter. She most likely was looking for a present for me. I loved her kinds of presents though. They meant so much more to me then something bought at a store. I had received several of her special presents, many of them were priceless family heirlooms. Auntie liked me, she liked me more then she like her cats, which was something in itself. Cause she adored her kitties. I couldn't blame her though, I love animals myself. I especially like her big black tom cat, named Joe. Joe was very easy to talk to.

Finally I heard Auntie Hazel climb down the stairs. She was being mysterious. I laughed every time she played at being magical or mysterious. She had some customers that came over for tarot readings and some that came for her love potions. No one ever seemed to regret their decision to come and see Madam Hazel though. Most generally they left smiling. Some of them absolutely giddy.

To me Auntie was just that, my sweet, loveable Auntie. I decided to go to my room and read my copy of Eclipse again. It was my favorite of the four Twilight Saga books. I loved both Seth and Embry. They were like the most perfect people in the world to me, even if they were fiction. I climbed the stairs counting them as usual and then turning around in a counter clockwise circle at the top. I don't know why I do it, I just started doing it when I first came to live with Auntie. Auntie told me it was because I knew I was special. That I was making climbing the stairs unique for me. I so loved Auntie, she never put me down. So unlike my parents had been, I hadn't seen my parents for eleven years, occasionally they would send a post card from some far away place. I didn't care, I knew they didn't want me. When they had had Amy I became a throw away. Amy Anne was perfect, blonde hair blue eyes peaches and skin. I on the other hand had my Auntie's simple brown hair and grey eyes and pale beige skin. Amy turned heads and that is what Nancy and Gerald wanted, they were both blonde with blue eyes, even though my mom's blonde hair came from the inside of a salon. But what did it matter, Auntie was my life, she was my sanctuary. My only worry was that she was not getting any younger. She was already in her sixties. I worried constantly that I would lose her. Yet she was still so bouncy and happy. I finally entered my bedroom and laid on my bed with my favorite book. I began reading and soon fell into a wonderful dream where I was the center of Embry and Seth's attentions. I woke the next morning to the sounds of Gnarls Barkley's song Crazy playing loudly from the first floor.

_I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that phase.  
Even your emotions had an echo  
In so much space_

And when you're out there  
Without care,  
Yeah, I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much

Does that make me crazy  
Does that make me crazy  
Does that make me crazy  
Probably

And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice, that's my only advice  
Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,  
Ha ha ha bless your soul  
You really think you're in control

Well, I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
Just like me

My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb  
And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them  
Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun  
And it's no coincidence I've come  
And I can die when I'm done

Maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe you're crazy  
Maybe we're crazy  
Probably 

I loved waking up to this song. It really sounded like Auntie and me. Because I knew we were crazy, but in good, gentle way. Yet I wouldn't want to be any different.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Birthday Gift

I took a shower and brushed my teeth, then I towel dried my long brown hair. I put on my usual heavy dark brown eyeliner and a haze of soft fawn brown on my lids. Then I dressed in my favorite baby blue peasant top with the embroidery on the loose neck. The little cap sleeves covered my bra straps just enough. My skirt was dark brown with baby blue flowers, then my favorite brown sequined flip-flops. I wore slave bracelets on my hands and matching ankle bracelets. I enjoyed belly dancing with Auntie for my Physical Education class. Especially to anything by the Pussy Cat Dolls, it was perfect belly dancing music.

I turned around in a clockwise circle at the top of the stairs then walked down the stairs, counting each one. When I reached the bottom I ran into the kitchen and found Auntie sitting quietly at the table with a small one layer cake, covered in candles, and in front of her set a small box wrapped in Sunday comic papers. I smiled at her and she grinned back at me. Cake for breakfast, that is how it was on each and everyone of my birthdays. As usual it was chocolate on chocolate, my favorite.

We ate while listening to Clint Eastwood by the Gorillaz. Then we did the dishes and danced around to Black Tambourine by Beck. We laughed and then went back to the table to open my present. I carefully took off the wrapper and opened the ancient looking ivory box. Inside was a beautiful ivory and onyx fist sized tear shaped pendant with a clear spinning lens in the center of it. A piece of paper fell to the table and I began to read it.

_This is the tear of fate, it will seek out its mate. If you seek your destiny true, your life will be in full view. Sometimes three become one, but this is rare and not to be undone._

_Life is what you allow it to be, heed the words as you see._

_Open the door of fate, _

_Take me to my mate_

_Let me find my destiny true_

_Show my life in view_

_3 to 1_

_Not to be undone_

_Let my life be_

_As you see_

_(Turn in three counter clockwise turns and cross your hands over the pendant about your neck as you chant the above words in 4/4 rhythm.)_

_I will be there waiting for you, for I need to be rejuvenated. _

_Do not fret, this is not the end. I love you, and always will. I will see you soon._

_Love Auntie Hazel_

When I looked up my Auntie was standing in the kitchen her hands crossed over her own silver and pearl pendant saying the words as she turned. To my shock she began to fade from view. I was beginning to freak out, my Auntie had just vanished and I was standing looking like I should be fitted for a straight jacket at any minute. Then I saw Auntie's three cats converge on the spot where she had vanished and one by one they looked as though someone was picking them up and then they also were gone. My heart was beating so hard I knew it was going to beat itself right out of my chest. Tears were beginning to fall, sliding unbidden down my flushed cheeks. I ran up the stairs and grabbed my handbag, my mp3 player, batteries and my cell phone and cord. Then I ran back down to the kitchen and put the pendant on and put the directions in my bag. Then I did as my Auntie had done, as I looked at the kitchen it began to fade, then I was being pulled toward a strange vortex. Then I stopped and opened my eyes to a beautiful mossy forest. I looked around and things seemed to look familiar. When I saw a red house with a garage set on blocks I began to hyperventilate.

Then all went black…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Unfamiliar Familiar

I woke to the sound of whispering voices, as I opened my eyes, I looked directly into the eyes of a Greek God. Then he smiled and I melted into the soft mattress I was lying on. He was devastating in his intense male beauty. His hair was to his collar and slightly curly. His dark eyes and honey colored skin made me feel muddled inside. But the smile, it was unbelievable. Then another face bent over mine and smiled, and I was melting a new. Collar length straight black hair, chocolate brown eyes, bright perfect smile. Soon I was looking at many faces, all just as handsome, not having the same effect on my system, yet incredible.

"What is your name?" A deep voice asked from my left, I looked into deep troubled eyes.

"Veronica Lenore Albright, where am I?" I asked as I disclosed my name.

"Hello Veronica, you are in LaPush, Washington." The deep voice stated once again, the eyes less troubled.

"Can you sit up?" Another voice stated on my right, this one belonged to a handsome face and a wide brilliant smile.

"I think so. Ow, ow." I tried to sit up but my body hurt terribly, like I had working out for hours and had forgotten to stretch first.

"What hurts?" The deep voice asked, looking troubled again.

"My muscles, very stiff and sore." I stated and he nodded his head. He spoke softly to one of the other men, who ran out the door of the small bedroom. He whispered to three others and they headed out the door, leaving me with the two perfect male specimens and the man with the deep voice.

"Take care of her, I have to go talk to Emily. See if she knows what to do for the girl." The man with the deep voice stated to the others. I laid looking at them, then the younger of the two seemed to get an idea. He edged up and helped me to sit up, then he sat where my pillows had been and began to massage my neck and forehead. It felt amazing. The other guy smiled and slipped off my flip-flops and started to messge my foot, I thought I would pee my pants, it tickled so bad. I then waved him off, begging him to stop.

The guy who was massaging my neck and shoulders laughed as I flailed and kicked the guy at my feet right in the jaw. I felt mortified, I wanted to sink into the mattress and let the fabric incase me.

"I'm so sorry! I always end up doing something stupid." I said and nearly broke into tears.

"What did you do that was stupid, I'm the one that was tickling you." He stated smiling brightly.

"I didn't hurt you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course not, it takes more then a little kick to hurt me." He stated and laughed.

"I told you my name, what's yours?" I stated looking back and forth at the two handsome smiling faces.

"I'm Embry, Embry Call." The guy at my feet stated and took my outstretched hand. His skin was very warm. He smiled again, but I was kind of dazed by then. I looked back at the other guy and he smiled happily. Brightening the room.

"Seth Clearwater, he stated and took hold of my other hand. That was all it took. I fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reality is stranger then fiction

**Embry's POV**

I couldn't believe how pretty our little patient was. Shiny brown hair that felt like silk, stormy grey eyes and skin as pretty and light as Bella's was. Except that our patient was really built. Completely gorgeous.

Sam of course thought the worse, he figured she might be another Forks' girl that had gotten led astray by the Cullens, but we didn't smell any vampires near by.

Even though we helped them defeat those new born leeches, he never fully trusted them, and when the strange Halfling was born Jacob became the pack Alpha of his own pack. We were still all family though, and Seth and I came and went between the two packs. Jake was always with little Nessie and Quil had Claire, Collin had imprinted with a pretty girl from Forks, named Bonnie Monroe, and Brady had imprinted Bonnie's sister Monica.

Only Seth and I remained unattached. Seth seemed to not care as much, although it was hard to know since he was always so cheerful.

Sam asked the pretty girl her name, she spoke it with a voice the angels would have been jealous of.

"Veronica Lenore Albright, Veronica. What a pretty name. It fit her. I smiled at her and she flushed a pretty rose petal pink.

After a bit Sam asked her if she was hurt, she tried to sit up but cried out in pain. I felt an instant catch in my stomach, feeling for her. She didn't deserve to suffer any.

Sam asked her where she was hurt and she responded that her muscles were very sore.

Seth waited until Jared, Paul and Quil were sent on patrol and Collin and Brady were sent to run an errand. Then Sam left to talk to Emily. Seth scooted up to the top of the bed and pushed Veronica into a sitting position, then let her lay back against his chest, as he began to massage her sore muscles. I decided I needed to do something for her too, and removed her flip-flops and began to rub her dainty feet, when she began to giggle and flop around I smiled. Then she kicked me right in the jaw, I just chuckled, but she was so ashamed of herself.

"I'm so sorry!, I always end up doing something stupid." She stated, I smiled.

"You didn't do anything stupid, I was the one tickling you. It's okay." Then she looked at both of us and smiled.

"I told you my name, what's yours?" She asked and I told her and took her hand in my own. She stared at me with a dazed look then Seth introduced himself and she was out.

Passed right out against Seth's chest. Lucky little shit. I went and got a cool damp towel and came back, I placed it on her forehead and waited. She soon began to moan quietly and opened her eyes looking at me again. That's all it took, my mind went blank and she was all I saw, all that mattered. I had just imprinted.

**Seth's POV**

She was breathtakingly beautiful, mink brown hair that fell to her waist, eyes the color of a summer storm and soft supple porcelain skin. Sam asked her name and she answered in a sweet voice.

"Veronica Lenore Albright." Her voice made my heart beat faster.

Sam then asked her is she was hurt, she told him her muscles were terribly sore. Sam sent the guys out, then left himself, I went to the head of the bed and pulled Veronica into a sitting position, then sat where her pillows had been and leaned her body back against my chest. Her body felt so good against mine. I started to massage her tense shoulders and neck.

Embry sat at her feet and slipped off her flip-flops and began rubbing her small feet, she giggled. Embry must be tickling her feet, she was whining for him to stop then she kicked him right square in the jaw, served him right. Embry told her not to fret, but she was really upset.

After a bit she looked at us and asked us our names. Embry introduced himself and then I did after, then her eyes rolled back and she passed out against my bare chest.

Embry slipped away and got a wet towel and placed it on her forehead. She began to moan quietly, then opened her eyes and looked at Embry. He went all strange and his eyes glazed over, I think he might have imprinted on her. I felt a prickling of jealousy in my stomach.

Then Veronica looked back at me and my vision hazed, my pulse quickened. I looked straight into her beautiful eyes and could see our lives intertwine. I had just imprinted on Embry's imprint. I was young, but I knew enough to know that this was not something that had ever happened before, at least not from what the elders had told in their legends of our people. When I looked up at Embry, he and I seemed to form a kinship, a brotherly bond of protection and love for the beauty that lay between us. She would be our destiny, our love, our light. Some how our friendship had manifested itself through this one woman. There would be no animosity between Embry and I, Veronica was all that mattered. She was our life now, nothing else meant anything, not family, friends, old girl friends, nothing. Not even the pack. Veronica Albright was our past, present and future.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rescued.

Veronica's POV

I looked at the two beautiful young men and smiled feebly. It was completely amazing that they were named Embry and Seth, then I looked around the small room. There were pictures of friends, I supposed, all tall and dark. There were native carvings here and there.

I sat up a little straighter and felt warm bare skin against my shoulder, where my cap sleeve had slipped down my arm. My body went in to instant ecstasy. I could feel Seth's heart beat getting faster, like mine was. I looked over my shoulder as he looked down and I caught my bottom lip as I saw his bright smile and love filled eyes. I so wanted to kiss him, I wasn't terribly experienced, but I wasn't a complete novice when it came to kissing. I had never gone all the way, but I had kissed. Although I knew that kissing Seth would be amazing.

I felt a hand on my ankle and looked at the foot of the bed, there smiling at me was Embry. My breath caught in my throat at the smile and his loving yet lustful gaze. All I could do was giggle and I knew I had just blushed the deepest red ever. He smiled wider and chuckled, as did Seth.

Just as I was about to say something to them, I heard more voices and one was that of a woman. The man from earlier came in and moved aside as a beautiful woman walked in with three parallel scars running down the side of her face. I looked at her wide-eyed then understanding and recognition set in, but it was just to much.

"Emily." I stated then all went black once again.

Embry's POV

I looked in to Veronica's beautiful eyes and I saw love and wanting. Just as I was about to reach for her hand Sam and Emily walked in. Veronica saw Sam then when Emily came into her line of sight her eyes got big with recognition, she smiled and then called Emily's name. Then Veronica was out again, against Seth's chest once again. I really needed to trade him places. I was still on the end of the dangerous part, I chuckled and touched my jaw.

Sam looked at Seth and I, then at Veronica. I felt like we were about to learn just how angry Sam could get.

"What did you two do this time?" He ranted at us.

"Erm, well I, I mean we just imprinted on her." I stated.

"What! You can't both imprint on the same person!" Sam raged.

"Why not?" Emily asked as she touched Sam's shoulder and pushed him out of her way. "I've never heard of it, but we haven't been told it can't happen either. Look at them, Sam. They're nearly docile with one another. All they care about is this young woman." Emily looked at Sam and smiled, he touched her face then nodded.

"She seemed to have recognized you." Sam stated finally cooling down.

"Yes, how strange. I don't remember ever meeting her before." Emily looked at the girl trying to remember.

"What we need to do is find out how much she knows about us, is she friends of the Cullens?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Really Sam, you have such a one tract mind." Jacob Black stated as he walked in and looked at his old room. Seth smiled as he walked in and noticed Carlisle was behind him.

"No she isn't one of ours." Carlisle smiled and moved closer to my woman. I couldn't help it I let out a growl. Jake lifted me and between he and Sam, I was forcefully removed from the tiny bedroom. Seth was allowed to stay, lucky little shit. Seth was totally trusting of the leeches, as was Jake.

Seth's POV

She looked at me and I felt kind of strange, I didn't know what my body was thinking, but when I saw her bite on her bottom lip, I knew I wanted to kiss her. She was just so gorgeous.

Embry, damn him, he had to tap her ankle with his hand, drawing her attention to his lust filled gaze. For a second I wanted to decapitate him, that would wipe that smirk off his face, but that would also hurt Veronica, and I would not doing anything to cause her pain.

When Sam and Emily walked in and Veronica knew Emily, then passed against my chest again, I was beginning to worry. The girl fainted a lot. I hoped she hadn't hit her head or anything like that. Then I heard Jake and saw him walking up behind Sam followed by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Jake shook my hand, then Carlisle began to get closer to Veronica to check on her. Embry started to growl, it took both Jake and Sam to haul him out of the room. What an idiot! Carlisle was a doctor and a friend of all of us, although many of the pack still couldn't stand to be around the Cullens. They never bothered me or Jake. Jake mostly because of his love for Bella and his imprint on Renesmee, Bella and Edward's daughter. I felt that Nessie was born to bring our families together.

Carlisle took a little flashlight out of his shirt pocket, then lifted one of Veronica's eyelids, checking her eye then checking the other. He took her pulse, felt her head and stomach, arms and legs. Then he smiled and lifted the amulet that was resting on her chest.

"Well, I think that our little friend here has just been through a little bit more excitement then she had expected." Carlisle stated then shifted his gaze back to the pendant.

"You see that amulet," He asked me, I nodded my head. "I saw one, once in the 1600s and again in the 1800s, it's a key to a transdimensional gateway. I don't think Sam will need to worry about your house guest. She probably knows more about us then we know about ourselves." Carlisle stated then reached into his jacket pocket and took out a tiny vial that contained yellow liquid and a cotton top. "You'll won't want to breath this in, Emily please step back." He stepped forward, stopped breathing and crushed the little vial then waved it under Veronica's nose. She shook her head and wiped at her nose. I had my mouth and nose covered and I could still smell the horrible acidy order.

"What was that?" I asked as he put it back in his pocket.

"An ammonia inhalant, it revives humans that have fainted." Carlisle explained.

"Well it singed my nose hairs." I stated rubbing my nose.

"That is why I warned you." Carlisle stated then looked back at his patient. "Hello, I know how you got here, don't be frightened." Carlisle spoke soothingly to Veronica. I figured he was using some of his vampire skills to hypnotize her or some such thing.

"It's just so much to take in. Oh and thank you Dr. Cullen." Veronica stated then looked back up at me. This time I couldn't resist the pull and my lips claimed hers. The kiss was sweet, but I felt my body react to hers in ways I had only witnessed in the memories of my pack brothers. Carlisle smiled at us and left the room, he and Jake left together, no doubt returning to his Nessie. As our kiss ended I felt at peace with her in my arms.

Embry returned to the room and looked at Veronica with a sad, chastised look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want anyone near you." Embry stated then bent and kissed her on the forehead. He went to the back of the bed and sat near her hip and took her hand in his stroking it gently. Their fingers slowly entwined.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Alternatives

Veronica's POV

I couldn't believe it, I had been sent into an alternative dimension or something like that, but wow, what an entirely awesome dimension. Right smack in the middle of my favorite Saga. Although it seemed like it was a couple of years after Breaking Dawn. I looked up and smiled at Carlisle, then thanked him.

After which I looked back at Seth and our eyes met and his lips sought mine, it was a sweet inexperienced, but perfect kiss. After we parted Embry walked back in the room and looked at me as if he had been a bad puppy who had been caught chewing on a pair of expensive shoes. He apologized, then walked to the back side of the bed and sat next to my hip and took my hand in his. Our fingers played with each others, the feeling was sweet and slightly sensual.

The three of us sat there for a while in silence and yet we were completely happy, but I had to break the silence. I had to tell them something about myself.

"I feel, I need to explain who I am and where I came from." I stated, knowing I would leave some of my knowledge out. Seth and Embry waited then I took a deep breath and started.

"First, I am not from your world, I am from a parallel dimension, that my amulet has the power of crossing. It is important that I was brought here, not only because of the imprinting, but also because I never really belonged in my world. Even my parents hadn't wanted me. They gave me to my Great Aunt Hazel when I was four years old. I haven't seen them or my little sister in over eleven years." I looked at them and they looked at me with sad expressions on there faces, I hadn't noticed but Sam and Emily had entered the room and were listening as well.

"You see I didn't fit the perfect profile of their family. I wasn't blonde, didn't have blue eyes and I couldn't tan. I never have been able to. I can get sun burned, but never tanned. They wanted a family that would help them excel in society and I didn't look like a belonged. Yet I wouldn't change a thing, my Aunt Hazel is my best friend and my parent. She will be showing up here, no doubt. Although I have no idea when that might be." I explained looking at each one of them.

"Does what I've said change any of your feelings for me? I asked looking at Seth and Embry.

"No, I will always be yours." Seth stated and kissed my lips sweetly. I looked over at Embry.

"Nothing you could do or say could make me change my feelings for you." Embry stated and kissed my palm.

"Sam, if there's anything you want to know, you only need to ask me, I'll tell you all I know to tell." I stated and Sam nodded.

"Thank you, that is fair." He stated, "I can see, that you need to rest. Thank you for being open with us."

He seemed to have relaxed, yet his brow was still furled. I understood this, I was just as confused.

"We need to get back to the little ones, Leah is sitting with them, right now." Emily stated and kissed my forehead as she walked into the living room.

"I take it, I'm in Jacob's room?" I asked.

"Yeah, Billy stays with Rachel and Paul now that they have little Billy. Billy loves being a grandpa. Embry and I live here now, it keeps us close to the forest and the beach.

"So where do you think I should stay?" I asked them.

"Here, Embry has Billy's room, I use this one, but I will sleep on the couch. It will be cozy." Seth stated.

"Do you think that's wise?" Sam asked from the living room, I smiled they sure had good hearing.

"Why not?" Embry asked in return.

"Well, she's your imprint and the three of you alone in the house, secluded." Sam said as he gestured about the house.

"Are you blushing, Sam?" Emily asked and began giggling.

"No, I am not. I mean just be responsible young adults." Sam stated in a flustered tone.

"Okay Dad." Embry said rolling his eyes. Emily continued giggling and took Sam's hand and led him out of the house. They soon heard a car drive away. We burst out laughing.

"I really don't want to make anyone uncomfortable." I stated after we stopped laughing.

"You won't, the couch is really comfy, plus we can sleep anywhere." Seth stated pointing to him and Embry.

"So what should we do first?" Embry asked, the words dripping with innuendos.

"Well it would be great to have a shower and maybe some food." Embry rose and smiled.

"I'll help you with the shower, Seth can make dinner." Embry smiled and Seth's mouth fell open.

"How about you help me to the bathroom and I'll take it from there." I stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, that could work too." Embry said and burst out laughing, Seth finally started to breath again. Embry walked over and lifted me into his arms as if I didn't weigh a thing, then carried me out of the room and to a nearby door.

"You can put me down now." I stated, but he just looked at me, then growled low in his throat, it was all it took, I raised my lips to his and our kiss was full of passion. We kissed with ardor, not wanting it to end. Yet I really needed to shower and I was so hungry. When my stomach growled, Embry looked at me and winked.

"Okay, you win." He sat me on my feet and I entered the bathroom. It was fairly large and not in to bad of shape, for belonging to bachelors. I quickly stripped and wrapped a large towel around me while I started the shower and put my clothes in the washer, that sat in the bathroom and started my wash. The dryer was empty, I was really pleased that the laundry room was also the bathroom. Less to worry about later.


End file.
